Dear Emrys
by agent curly
Summary: Arthur receives several letters that are addressed to a man named Emrys, Merlin than let's slip that Emrys is his other name, but if Emrys is Merlin why do the letters address Emrys as 'Lord' and why is Merlin getting so much more praise than him. Also what's this about Merlin controlling his pet...Dragon! Magic Reveal fic
1. Dear Emrys

Arthur gathered the pile of letters on his desk grumbling something along the lines of killing the messenger before throwing the letter into a sack on the floor.

"Junk mail?" Merlin questioned making his way to open the window it was feeling a bit stuffy.

"Not exactly…" Arthur trailed off as he turned to look at the remaining letters on his desk. Two. How is it that Arthur the King had only received two letters while that man received a bag full? It didn't make sense. The first letter was from a lord to the east of Camelot complaining that the neighboring lord had property on his land and refused to vacate… and the other a letter from Leon who was out patrolling the northern border apparently there were mercenaries who set up shop and were tormenting the villagers… Leon was asking for more men to be sent. Arthur nodded his head before writing a quick reply promising more men and an order to Sir Kay to gather a group of ten knights to go aid Leon in dismantling the mercenary's operation.

"Who's that for?"

"Leon, there's some mercenaries causing trouble."

"Should I pack?"

"Why?"

"To go help. You are going to help?"

"Of course, I am! But I'm king now, Merlin I can't drop everything and go."

"Right. So, who are you sending?"

"Sir Kay and some other knights of his choosing."

"This is Kay's first mission you think he's ready?"

"He's been on missions before I am certain he is capable of leading his men to the north and its just a couple of mercenaries nothing to difficult for him to handle."

"True. Especially with Leon…"

Arthur nodded and looked back to the first letter… He could probably send Elyan on his behalf to help settle the dispute along with Percy and a couple of guards. He wrote a quick reply to the Lord telling him he will be sending assistance in a couple of days. Then another order to Elyan to find Percy and head to his chambers to explain the situation properly.

"I've finished with my chores."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"Right umm… I guess you can umm…You know what go get my armor I need a break."

"Shouldn't you finish the rest of the reports and make a speech for tomorrow's meeting with the staff and…"

"I'll get to it… it's just so boring. I need to train."

"I can help with the reports if you'd like… it wouldn't be the first time."

"No, it's alright I can do it, but you can work on my speech for me."

Merlin nodded making his to the table to start working only to stop as Arthur called him over.

"You can throw the letters in the bag."

"What are they?"

"There for someone else, but seeing as there is no return address."

"Maybe they're for someone in the castle?"

"Doubt it I know the names of everyone in the castle and there is no one by the name of Emrys."

Merlin paused before looking down at the bag in his hands he quickly reached his hand in and pulled one of the letters out seeing that Arthur was right the letter was addressed to him. Merlin dumped the rest of the letters on the table and quickly went through them. They were all for him as well. Merlin quickly opened one of the letters only for his eyes to go wide.

"Merlin what are you doing?"

"These are umm… well they're mine and I was curious."

"Wait what? What do you mean they're yours? They're for this Emrys person."

Merlin nodded, "Yes well I'm him. That's my other name… well not my other name my name is Merlin it's complicated."

"Other name?"

"Yep."

Merlin said quickly putting the letter back into his pocket before reaching over the pile and opening another letter.

"What are they? Why do you have so many?"

Merlin let out a small chuckle shaking his head at the letter before stuffing it into his pocket and putting the rest of the mail back into the sack to look at it once he was back at Gaius' chambers.

"Just umm… some friends…" Merlin finally answered trailing of and going to the table to pick up one of the blank scrolls on Arthur's desk along with a quill and the spare inkpot the prince had.

"So, this speech what are you trying to say?"

"What… oh right the speech well its… well you know Gwen she wanted to do this whole thing for the staff and all the servants and I… don't really know. I mean Camelot has never done this before. My father would never do something like this you know. Can you picture it. My father actually giving thanks and having a day of celebration for the peasants. Ha!... I mean I know they work hard and according to Gwen they keep the place running and all but…"Arthur trailed off before clearing his throat, "Make it a thankyou to the servants for there hard work… umm include something about a bonus… probably a gold cold coin each or something and keep it brief but sincere."

Merlin nodded and smiled he could always ask Gwen for help later it seems she's far more invested then Arthur. Doesn't mean he didn't care Arthur would give anything he could to help any one of his people rich or poor.

Merlin was about to start some brief notes before diving into the speech only to have Arthur walk up to him and grab the bag full of his letters.

"These friends what did they write you about?"

"You know… stuff."

"No. I don't know and what friends do you even have all your friends are here."

"Umm they are from Ealdor."

"Didn't you tell me your only friend was Will?"

"There from mum and…"

"Why would your mum call you Emrys and not Merlin?"

"Okay. They're not from Ealdor, but those letter are mine."

"But who are they from and why are they addressed to you. Or Emrys. Which is another thing why did you never tell me you had this other name. And how is it you have more letters from these people than me."

Merlin stared at Arthur before letting out a laugh and shaking his head. "So that's what this is about? You're jealous that I have more mail! Seriously. Arthur you are the King. King of an entire nation just because today you got two letters instead of ten doesn't mean anything."

"I'm not jealous."

"Right. Look just give me back my mail you prat and start working on those reports while I do this speech."

"You don't give the orders Merlin."

"Get to work, Arthur. We can finish this in a couple of hours and if we're lucky the sun will still be up and you can put in some training time to get you back in shape."

"I am not fat!"

"I'm trying to keep you that way."

"I can take down any knight blindfolded."

"I know."

"Good, now get to work. I have reports to do."

Merlin smiled and nodded quickly starting on the speech only to frown when he noticed Arthur was glaring at him trying not to laugh. Merlin let out a soft chuckle and cleared his throat before continuing on the paper.

* * *

Arthur sighed he had a couple more reports to get to, but he had an annoying itch on the back of his mind telling him to look at one of those letters… before Arthur knew it he was reaching for the bag with his foot and kicking it towards him inconspicuously he reached his hand in pulled out a letter and kicked the bag softly back to where it was without Merlin noticing. He grabbed his letter opener which was still atop of his desk and slowly opened the letter as quietly as possible only sneaking to glance at Merlin once or twice to catch him still working on the speech.

_'Dear Lord Emrys,'_ Lord? Since when is Merlin a lord?

Arthur gulped as he saw the words on the next line. What does that mean? Arthur may not know much about the old religion but his father taught him enough to recognize the signs and these scribbles were druidic or at least something along those lines. Why would Merlin be receiving letters from the druids. How did Merlin even know druid tongue?

"Sire. I finish… Is that mine? Seriously Arthur? I thought we were passed this."

Arthur stood up quickly and grabbed the sack from the floor holding it behind his back.

"Arthur what are you doing?"

Arthur walked over to where Merlin was near the table and pushed him to sit back on his chair. "What is this?"

"Mine…" Merlin said snatching the letter before his eyes went wide acknowledging what Arthur meant.

"Are you a druid?"

"What? No. Arthur I am not…"

"Then what's this?"

"Umm… French?"

Arthur glared at Merlin and grabbed another letter from the bag ripping it open. "Really because I am fluent, and this is not French. I do know that this is Druidic."

"Arthur please just let it go."

"Why do you have letters in Druidic? Why are they calling you a lord? Tell me the truth. Are you a druid?"

Merlin sighed Arthur was obviously not going to let this go. Merlin quickly rolled up his sleeves and showed them to Arthur. "See not a druid. Come on Arthur you've known me for what almost a decade wouldn't you have seen any druid marks or anything."

"You saved that druid boy with Morgana."

"So, did you. And then you knighted him. You as well as I know that Mordred was that knight. I know he told you his name way back then and I know that you know that the druids are not a threat. They are peaceful they do not want to harm you or Camelot. I trust them."

"What do they say? Why are the druids sending you letters?"

"It's a long story."

Arthur pulled out the chair next to Merlin and took a seat. "We have all night."

Merlin nodded and set his hands on top of the table analyzing them. What could he even say to Arthur without revealing his secret?

* * *

**A/N **

**So what do you guys think so far? I know I haven't really given anything away, but I'm hoping for this story to be similar to my 10 Things Merlin Tells Arthur fic where basically each chapter will be Merlin reading a letter from someone that reveals something about himself to Arthur. They can be letters to Merlin or Emyrs and they can be from anyone from Freya to The Great Dragon. Let me know what you guys think and just keep a look out for the next chapter. Thanks for Reading.**

**~Agent C.**


	2. Of Prophecies

_A/N_

_Italic's are thoughts_

**_Bold Italic's in the letter indicate the words Merlin skipped over the first time._**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"My name is Merlin. I didn't lie about that. It's the name my mother gave me, but the druids they gave me another name."

"Emrys."

Merlin nodded. "Yes. I never knew until the day I met Mordred. He was the one who told me. I wanted to know more so I talked to a friend he let me know about this prophesy. I mean I knew about the prophesy before, but I didn't understand how important it was to the druids."

"Why do they call you Lord?"

Merlin stopped and turned to look at Arthur. "I don't exactly know." _They look up to me they trust me and believe that I am the one who will help them get their freedom. Accomplish my destiny and help the Once and Future King, who is you by the way, build Albion. Oh, and while we're at it I have magic and use it to protect you._ "It's complicated to explain."

Arthur sighed and took a deep breath it was obvious that Merlin was going to need a bit of prodding to get a straight answer. Arthur pointed at the letter, "Read it."

"No."

"Merlin. Read it."

_You're not ready to understand what it says. I'm not ready to tell you_ "Arthur I can't."

"Please just read it."

"Promise me you won't be mad."

"I can't do that, Merlin. Quit stalling and read it. We are not leaving these chambers until you read that letter. Word. For. Word."

Merlin nodded and stood up turning around to face away from Arthur. If he was going to do this he didn't want to know what his reaction would be. Also, he knew the kinda man Arthur was and he was not the kinda man who would stab an unarmed man in the back.

"Dear Lord Emrys, I give you my loyalty and await the peaceful future which only you can offer. With that being said as leader of my clan it is my duty to inform you that we have been approached… that we have been approached by Morgana Pendragon… She informed us that she has been going from one druid clan to another as an effort to increase her army's numbers. She preaches slander and besmirches your good name. She wishes your death and is willing to do whatever necessary to see it so. I refused her offer to join her ranks and so have all of the other clan leaders, however the same can not be said for a few of the younger members of our clans who have suffered due to the unjust laws in place. They are so young and can't possibly understand anything but revenge. I hope you are merciful and can set them straight if you ever come across them…... I know deep down they look up to you and will give you their trust if given the chance…Thank you for everything… That's all I won't reveal their names."

Arthur nodded processing the information in the letter. Why were the druids swearing fealty to Merlin and why are they informing him about Morgana and what peaceful future could _Merlin_ of all people offer what seemed to be the entire druid race?

"That's all?"

"Sort of…"

"What are you leaving out?"

Merlin sighed and found his place in the letter, "… The part of the younger members is more closely directed to one specific person they mention him by name and apparently… I can't Arthur, it's all too much."

Arthur frowned and raised his hand placing it on Merlin's arm, "What are you afraid of?"

Merlin sighed and turned to look at Arthur's hand resting on his arm. Arthurs hand tightened gently, and Merlin looked up at him, "I don't want you to hate me. I don't want to hurt you. I… I'm scared that if you know the truth about me you'll never trust me. And I trust you Arthur I do. I would die for you, have come pretty close actually but my secret it's something I lived with my entire life and I need time."

Arthur laughed and removed his hand, "That is absolute crap. Look Merlin. Your secrets are your own, but there will never be a right time. I trust you. We have gone through so many battles together, so many quests, we've risked our lives for one another. So, let's make an agreement. I'll listen to your story; this letter is the beginning and tomorrow or next week or month you can…" Arthur trailed off and picked up the letter bag and spilled it on the table "… pick another letter any letter and read it to me. Tell me what they mean and if you feel that in that time you are ready to tell me more, any secrets you are ready to tell me. I will make sure to listen."

Merlin nodded and turned away from Arthur a tear already trailing down his face, "I… Thank you."

"So, before we continue…" "Continue?" "… Continue with this letter. I want to know why you think I won't trust you."

"I have a secret and I have only used it for you. I believe in you Arthur, but these past couple of years you've been hurt by those close to you and I'm afraid that you will not be able to understand me and think that I'm a traitor or am going to hurt you. But I will never ever do that Arthur I swear to you."

"Okay. I don't understand, but I believe you."

Merlin nodded in thanks and made to grab Arthur's arm when there was a sharp knock on the door. "Sire? It's Elyan and Percival…"

Arthur stood up and tossed the bag at Merlin signaling him to put the letters back, "Give me a minute!"

Merlin gathered all the letters and looked around Arthur cleared his throat and signaled to push it under the bed for now. Merlin nodded and pushed it under the bed and made his way towards Arthur's side.

"Enter!"

* * *

Arthur grabbed the letter from his desk and placed it on the table, "There are two Lords east from here. I need you to go to the estate, get the Royal Genealogist Gregory of Monmouth to give you the paperwork necessary. He should have both Lords seals of nobility along with their paperwork on their estate's perimeter, and then ask him to get you the map for that area to compare. I'm sure Gregory can let you know about both Lords boundaries so that when you take the paperwork to both Lords you can compare them to their own maps and address the issue properly. Make sure to set the boundaries of the perimeter and have them both acknowledge it. If both Lords are refusing send me a letter then tell me that they can come themselves and bring up their grievances in court."

"We'll straighten this out, Sire. You can count on us."

"Thank you. I want the Lords to receive the letter I sent first so give it a day or two before you set off." He waited for them to nod in confirmation, before dismissing them and turning to Merlin who was… organizing his wardrobe by color.

Arthur smiled and made his way towards the bed taking out the letter bag and looking for the letter Merlin had read to him. "How come you can make my room moderately decent while yours looks like a pig sty?"

Merlin scoffed and made his way to the table grabbing the letter bag from Arthur. "I get paid to clean your room. And my room isn't that bad…"

"…Right"

Merlin pulled the letter from his jacket and waited for Arthur to take his seat.

"Right so the letter."

"You can start from the beginning again leave nothing out."

"Dear Lord Emrys, I give you my loyalty and await the peaceful future which only you can offer. With that being said as leader of my clan it is my duty to inform you that we have been approached by Morgana Pendragon. She informed us that she has been going from one druid clan to another as an effort to increase her army's numbers. She preaches slander and besmirches your good name. She wishes your death and is willing to do whatever necessary to see it so. I refused her offer to join her ranks and so have all of the other clan leaders, however the same cannot be said for a few of the younger members of our clans who have suffered due to the unjust laws in place. They are so young and can't possibly understand anything but revenge. I hope you are merciful and can set them straight if you ever come across them. **_Young Mordred especially. We have been made aware of his destiny for as long as we have known about yours Emrys and despite of this we still have faith. We have kept Mordred from learning his destiny and have taught him the path of healing and light. I know deep down he looks up to you, and the Once and Future King as well, and I am certain that he will give you his trust and be an asset towards the future you are destined to create if given the chance. Thank you for everything your humble servant… awaiting patiently."_**

Arthur nodded the letter must be from Mordred's old clan leader then Isolde… no that's not it… "What prophesies are they talking about? You mentioned them but never said what they actually were? And what do they have to do with Mordred?"

"There are many prophesies the one about Emrys and the Once and Future King is mine."

"Right and what is this prophesy exactly. King? Are you a king as well Emrys the Once and Future King? What exactly does that mean Once and Future?"

Its Merlin's turn to laugh now and he shakes his head, "No. I am not a King. Certainly not The Once and Future King. The prophecy is about me and the once and future king and well in short the druids believe that it is my destiny to protect and guide the once and future king so that together we can create Albion and bring peace and prosperity to all the land."

Arthur's jaw dropped slightly before composing himself. Merlin had a destiny with some King! "Who? Who is this future king your destined to be with?!"

Merlin frowned; _he should tell Arthur he really should but there was already so much he had on his plate. He should wait till later after he told Arthur everything. After he told him about his magic… if he accepted him. No point to tell Arthur and force him into a destiny along side him if he wants nothing to do with him. _

"I can't say. Not yet, but I will tell you. One day."

Arthur bit his tongue but nodded, he did tell Merlin that they would go at his pace. "Fair enough. What is Mordred's destiny it was mentioned in the letter?"

Merlin took a deep breath this talking about prophecies and revealing secrets business was exhausting, "Mordred is destined to kill the Once and Future King. That's partially why I've been some what cold to him. I can't let him hurt him, he's my destiny and I don't know what to do about Mordred he seems loyal now, but I'm afraid to put my trust in him."

"You shouldn't judge a man for something he hasn't even done yet. Destiny or not Mordred is a good man, a good knight and I trust him. Your destiny however well I can't say I agree with this so called king, but he shouldn't be quick to sentence Mordred without giving him a chance."

"I guess your right about that, and I will try to be less hostile towards him, for now at least."

Arthur nodded and moved on to his next question, "What about Morgana? Why does she _wish your death? _What's her role in all of this?"

"Morgana wants me dead because I foiled her schemes far too many times. There's also the part where I may have betrayed her trust, so she isn't particularly fond of me. She doesn't know that I am Emrys, but she hates both Merlin and Emrys around the same… Probably Emrys more because there is a prophesy about Morgana and me. She is the darkness to my light, the hatred to my love and some other nonsense, but basically it is my destiny to kill Morgana."

"WHAT! You are going to kill Morgana?"

"Trust me I don't want to. I've been given many opportunities to kill her, but I don't have the strength she was my friend once. I cared for her and she trusted me with her secret, but I couldn't trust her with mine and I ended up pushing her away. She also has this other destiny with Mordred. She and Mordred are going to be united in evil. I think it's cause she and I are destined to be enemies and Mordred and y.. his destiny to kill the once and future king."

Arthur paused letting everything sink in. This person in front of him looked like Merlin, but he sounded broken. How had he never seen that Merlin carried this terrible burden on his shoulder. He always saw Merlin as harmless, but at this moment he could feel the power in his presence. For nearly a decade this man he knew and considered his close friend had an army of druids who had sworn their loyalty to him and revealed all of their prophesies and opened him to a destiny filled with betrayal darkness and pain so that one day he could help a man unite the five kingdoms.

"I'm sorry that must be a terrible burden to carry."

"I've gotten used to it. And besides I'm not in it alone. I believe in the Once and Future King and I need to do everything in my power to make sure that my people… the druids, can one day live in peace."

"Right. Did you know about Mordred and Morgana's destiny back then? Did you know Morgana had magic?"

"Yes, and yes. I learned about them from a friend I went to him to ask him about what Mordred meant when he called me Emrys and he let me know of the destiny he and Morgana carried. I almost let him die. I wasn't going to show up, but I couldn't do that to him. He was just a child; he was lost and afraid and he put his trust in me. As for Morgana I chose to ignore her destiny. She was my friend I wanted to believe that she would never hurt us. I had a feeling about her magic, her dreams caused her so much pain, and I discovered that in her dreams she saw visions of the future, horrible things. And then when her window shattered she was so scared because it was her magic that caused it. She was terrified of what your father would do to her. She trusted me and confirmed my suspicions, but I still refused to believe that she would use her powers against us. I decided to help her. She decided to run away to be with people who would understand and help her control her gift, so I choose to take her towards the druids. I knew they would take care of her, but then Uther thought she was kidnapped so I had to go back and try and warn her, but everything went wrong. And soon after I guess it was too much for her she was petrified of what would happen to her if your father found out and then her fear turned to hate and then Morgause came along and was there for Morgana in a way I never could be."

Arthur stood up from his seat this was too much. At least for today.

"Thank you, for telling me Merlin. Can I ask one more question and then I'll relieve you for the night."

"That's okay I still have to go get your dinner and its still early we could go to the training field."

"We'll we both need a break so just one more question and then you can go do whatever you'd like while I go train. I need some time to process."

"Very well what's your question?"

Arthur took a breath and grabbed hold of the chair in front of him, "It's about the Once and Future King…" _Will you leave to be with him?_ "… You know what never mind… you should go."

"Arthur?"

"I'll see you at dinner, you are free to lea… go for now Merlin."

Merlin nodded and stood making his way to leave grabbing his bag of letters to take with him. Arthur needed space for now.

* * *

**A/N**

**So there you have it. Thank you all so much for reading along with favoring and following this story. This first chapter was all about prophecies since it's easier to get that out of the way and for Arthur to have some sort of understanding of Merlin's. Merlin was a bit refrained from revealing his magic but he did leave several clues and it was some what implied Arthur should he really want to figure it out only needs to put all the pieces together on his own before Merlin tells him. Also about the whole once and future king thing I wanted to hold that off but I can't really explain why I guess its for the reason I gave but also because I want Arthur to realize his connection with Merlin on his own. **

**As for the next chapter I'm not quite sure what to do. I know that for sure I'm doing a chapter about dragons and Balinor, but I don't particularly know where else to lead this. That being said if you guys have any particular requests or ideas feel free to comment. Also the next chapter might take a while to write and post since I am trying to catch up with my Dragons in Camelot story, but I'll see if I can make something for this story to post in the next couple of weeks.**

**That's all for now thank you again so much for reading.**

**~Agent C.**


	3. Of Swords and Dragons Part One

**A/N** **_This story takes place in season 5. Why well because I managed to say in the last couple of chapters that Mordred is a Knight and well Mordred wasn't a knight before s5e1&2 so yeah this is season 5 between s5e2 & s5e3. The story starts right where it left of with Merlin going back to his chambers and Arthur going training and then fast forwards to about a week or so later… basically right after the whole ordeal with the late King Uther almost revealing Merlin's magic to Arthur before disappearing. Now that you're well informed and all caught up Enjoy :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Merlin sighed as he laid in bed he couldn't believe that actually happened. He was actually open and honest with Arthur! And Arthur listened and agreed to trust him. He released a deep breath and closed his eyes. Arthur said they could go at his pace, but Arthur wasn't a patient man. His diplomacy is limited and sooner or later he'll push for more. Maybe Merlin could look over the letters now and find the least revealing one to show Arthur next. Nah that didn't seem right and if the letter had something about his magic he could always leave it out, right? The real question was when would Merlin truly be ready to reveal his magic to Arthur. And would their relationship be strong enough to stand the whiplash?

...

Arthur took a sip of his water skin before throwing it aside and picking up his blade resuming his assault on the training dummy. Merlin… Emrys… Merlin. Emrys. Prophecy. Once and Future King. Destiny. Morgana. Mordred. Kill. Death. Pain. To Unite Albion. It's a lot to process and Arthur can't really figure out what to do. How does one go from seeing a man, a regular average man every day only to realize one day that he wasn't so average? He always knew there was something about Merlin, he was an enigma. An enigma he could never solve and now in a way it makes sense. Merlin wasn't the average peasant. He was literate, well spoken, sure he was also clumsy and an idiot, but he was so much more. Merlin was one of the bravest and most loyal man he ever knew. They've been together for almost a decade and he knew that without a doubt he'd risk his life for him, and Merlin most likely felt the same. Arthur slashed at the dummy a few more times before striking at the ground near his feet. He needed some real action… A moving target perhaps.

...

A couple days passed then a week and then he raised his father back from the dead and almost got his knights, Merlin, and Gwen killed.

"_Merlin has"_ His father's last words. Merlin has what? A destiny? A prophecy? What secret did Uther discover and is it one he already knows or one yet to be revealed. Ever since that day with the letters Arthur had decided to stay true to his word and let Merlin come to him. Obviously the _idiot _ needed a push. He had to uncover the real Merlin. It wasn't something he could just let go. It was as if deep down he had to know but he had no idea why.

Arthur grabbed his goblet and made his way onto the balcony. He could hear the buzzling in the courtyard the children laughing the distant clang of swords, his knights training. Camelot was so full of life and joy it seemed that despite all the danger and trouble the city had seen had made the citizens have a new view on life. One where they were pushed to live theirs despite the past or how bleak the circumstances were. He smiled when he caught sight of Gwen in the village handing out bread to the people. She used to do that with… He shook his head and made his way out of his chambers. Once he reached the court physician's chambers he knocked lightly before stepping inside. Gaius was nowhere to be seen, but there was some shuffling from the room up the stairs. "Merlin?"

After some shuffling a thud an ouch Merlin opened the door and stuck his head out. "Arthur I was just… wait aren't you supposed to be having lunch with Lord Marcus and his wife?"

Arthur scratched the back of his neck and sighed, "I was but… they're so terribly boring I told them something important came up…"

Merlin smiled amused before joking, "That isn't very Kingly of you is it?"

"Shut up, Merlin and besides something did come up."

"Oh really?" Merlin replied clearly not believing his king at all.

"Yes. We have a meeting. You and I discussing some letters."

groaned but nodded.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing I expected you would come ask me I just didn't think it be this soon."

"If you don't want to…"

"Yes?"

Arthur smiled quite evilly, "If you don't want to read me a letter I suppose you could just tell me the secret my father was going to say."

Merlin's eyes widened for a second before glaring at the King and excusing himself to his chambers. Once he returned he brought one of the letters back.

"Should we go to your chambers or?"

Arthur thought it over before standing and making his way towards the door, he quickly locked it and went back to sit on Gaius' bench.

"Here's fine I don't want to be bothered and this is probably one of the last places someone would look for me."

Merlin nodded before opening the letter. He skimmed it over nodding in approval before starting,

"Dear Emrys,

I am very pleased to hear that the time of the Once and Future King is amongst us. I find it very unfortunate however that the sword wielded by our King may be flawed. Its name isn't worthy perhaps you could come up with a better name one worthy of the descendant of the first of Kings.

Forgive me it seems I trailed off a bit I suppose the reason I meant to talk to you about was less to do with swords and more to do with…"

"What? Go on?"

"Sorry I'm not that good of translating this."

"It's druidic? Isn't it?"

"Um no not this one its Old English."

"You can speak Old English too?"

"Gaius taught me and it isn't that different to druidic both have strong Germanic roots just that druidic has a mix of Latin and… never mind I'll continue." Merlin nodded back to the letter, the word he was looking at translated to fire breather or fire serpent.

"… less to do with swords and more to do with dragons. The White Dragon as you know has aligned itself with Morgana Pendragon. I fear that Morgana will use the dragon to forge a sword alike the one that you gave to the Once and Future King. You being…" Merlin cleared his throat before picking up the letter to cover his face and continuing. "the last High Lord of the Dragons should, with in your right and solemn duty command the beast to return to you. It has caused unfathomable damage alongside the sorceress and I can only imagine the depths of destruction that Morgana could cause if she wielded a blade of thy creatures' breath. It could definitely be a setback to all the progress that you have made in preparing the Once and Future King join the land… "

Merlin put the letter down and nodded at Arthur, "That's all, all that matters I said before I wouldn't reveal them."

Arthur nodded, "And that's all. There's nothing else?"

"Yes, that's all."

Arthur nodded again running everything he heard again in his head before turning to Merlin, "Should I even ask, or do you wish to explain yourself."

"I don't know how you want to do this. I thought I was supposed to read, and you ask questions and then…"

"Fine we could do that. So High Lord of Dragons? The Once and Future King, again, Morgana and her dragon, and swords? I think that's the gist so pick one and explain."

Merlin nodded before looking around the room after a while Arthur sighed and told him to talk about the swords the person mentioned.

"Umm alright well there's this sword that I made well I didn't make it a friend did well her dad their dad and I had it forged in a dragon's breath and well swords forged in dragon fire have the power to kill the undead and the magical I guess like when Morgause raised the knights of Medhir..."

"Hold on. Let me get this straight you forged an all powerful weapon that can slay the undead and you gave it away to _him_! Why we could have used it more. Did you make another?"

Merlin bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing as he saw Arthur's hand go to the hilt of the very sword they were discussing. "No, I didn't…"

"It can't be better than mine! Mine is legendary I mean I pulled it from stone. It has to be more powerful or something right?"

At that Merlin actually led out a small laugh before clearing his throat "Umm.. anyways Morgana can make one too with her dragon and those blades are very powerful and in the wrong hands well it be horrible."

"And this _King_ do you trust him?"

Merlin smiled eyes glistening with love and mischief, "I do. I'd give my life for him, nearly have too."

Arthur looked away frowning before clearing his throat, "What name did he give his sword?"

"Oh that. I fixed it already. He was gonna name it this terrible name really and I suggested it be named Excalibur."

"What! But that's my swords name?"

"Yes, you're welcome it's a really good name and well like you he's a bit of a pretentious prat and needed a bit of help, so I suggested he use Excalibur."

"You couldn't have told him another name? One that wasn't taken by me."

"It's just a name get over it besides Excalibur is a fine name way better than the one you originally gave it and since I chose the name it's only fitting that I chose who can get it."

"Whatever…"

"Awe is someone upset?"

"I am not upset."

"Right."

Arthur glared of course he was upset, "So who is this King. I want to meet him."

"You will…" _you already have I'm looking right at him. _"… but not yet. You'll like him though I mean I didn't at first but then he turned out to be well don't tell him I told you, but he's pretty great. One of the best men I know, if a bit of a prat."

"He's one of the best?"

"Yeah. He is… Shall we continue?"

Arthur frowned grumbling something incoherently about how exactly he like to meet this so called king with his sword at his throat before clearing his throat, "What's the whole Morgana and her dragon story about? We faced the White Dragon before and obviously the dragon can make a sword like you…" Arthur's eyes widened as he recognized what he just said and the meaning behind them "…Wait a second how could you make a sword without a dragon?!"

Merlin gulped and rubbed the back of his head before fiddling with his neckerchief and covering his neck with his hands. "Well It's complicated…. But actually, that kinda ties up with the High Lord of Dragon which is basically just a Dragon Lord really but I guess…"

"Merlin."

Merlin shut up and bit his lip waiting for Arthur to say what he clearly discovered but before he could Merlin blurted it out not being able to take the silence and the King's glare. "I had a dragon 'had' being relative he wasn't mine I didn't own him and I'm a Dragon Lord."

So along with having a prophesy of him which says he will help unite the land of Albion and kill Morgana Pendragon a high priestess, seer, and probably the most powerful sorceress (at least according to what Arthur knows so far) he is also a Dragon Lord! Did fate have no bounds.

"You're a Dragon Lord?" The question was half rhetorical and half for confirmation that he heard correctly.

"Yes."

Arthur let out a sigh before fixing his glare back on Merlin, "Explain everything! And so help me Merlin if you are the reason for The Great Dragon attacking Camelot and Morgana's dragon, which now that I think about it better not have been the same dragon that was in the egg at the tomb of Ashkanar…" Arthur let his sentence hang there as he studied Merlin's body language shifty clearly uncomfortable…"Bloody hell Merlin! Why! Why did you… Do you have any idea…" Arthur closed his eyes for a second ant out a deep breath to calm down before opening his eyes and seeing Merlin trembling where he sat. "Explain everything and leave nothing out."

Arthur saw Merlin nod before looking down at his hands. Arthur glared before grabbing Merlin's face forcing him to look Arthur in the eyes. "If you had the nerve to be a traitor to Camelot and her peoples the least you could do is look me in the eye when you tell me the truth."

Merlin gasped and his hand instinctively went to his stomach, "I would never betray Camelot… I … Arthur you have to believe me."

Arthur dropped his hand and turned away to look at the door. He did trust Merlin, at least he did… he still does, but he shouldn't if anyone else had told him what Merlin had… It wasn't right or fair! He was the King he can't very well condone Merlin's actions, at least not without knowing the whole truth.

"I told you, before that I would listen. So, tell me everything. Everything you say during our sessions will be between you and me, but I swear Merlin that if you have gone against the law… (Arthur turns to look at Merlin to make sure he know how serious this is) This will be your trial if I discover that you have stepped a toe out of line for the wrong reasons…" He let his threat hang there partly because he didn't know what he would do.

Merlin gulped again and nodded, "I would never hurt you. Or anyone who didn't deserve it. I may break the law everyday with every single breath I take, but I always have cause for what I do and if I had the chance to redo everything all over again I would. I've made mistakes I won't say I haven't, but I never thought that the consequences would be that dire."

Arthur didn't know how to reply to that so he just pushed the letter to him signifying that he should continue with his explanation.

"I once told you that I have never met my father. Well at the time I hadn't. My entire life I was a bastard and then I discovered that there was a reason for why I was raised the way I was. A reason for my father abandoning my mother and I. My father was a great man, but he had a gift that was passed down his family from generation to generation. A gift that during the great purge had caused every single one of his kin except for himself to die. Die is probably too passive a word. The truth is they were slaughtered. Murdered. He was the only one left him and his Dragon, but then a _king_ told him that if he surrendered himself and his dragon they would both be free.

The _King _was a liar! He led them to a trap where he managed to capture and chain The Great Dragon, his kin, beneath the castle to make a statement. My father fled but not without having Camelot's whole army at his heels. He left its borders and still they pursued him. Eventually he made his way to Ealdor where my mother helped him and they soon fell in love, but that didn't matter he was a wanted man and _Uther _knew no bounds! So, he ran. Ran as far away as he could to protect mum. Ran without knowing about me!

My mother in a way of protecting me and indirectly him I suppose was by never telling me anything about him not even his name. That is till I came to Camelot and the Great Dragon escaped… but before I continue I guess I should tell you another story.

When I first came to Camelot it was to find myself. It was also a dangerous place to be especially with my past and secrets. Of course, most of that stuff I didn't know at the time. On one of my first days here I felt a presence calling to me. At first I put it off, but then I decided to follow it- I don't know what caused me to do it if it was my gut or what but whatever it was I couldn't refuse it- so I went down to the depths of the castle till I came to a giant cavern. I knew that whatever I heard came from somewhere in the darkness of the cavern. So, I did what anyone else would do I demanded it show itself to me. And suddenly a gust of wind hit me across the face, and I was face to face with a giant beast. It was the Great Dragon. Kilgharra, is his name and he was the one who told me of my destiny and the prophecy's I've told you of. At first I didn't know what to believe or even if I should trust him, but I kept going back to him for advice and soon a bond formed between us. I didn't trust him completely, but he was all I had.

One day something horrible happened and the only way for me to undo what had been done was to make a deal with him. It was a mistake, but the situation was dire so I made him a promise that I would release him on my mother's life. I tried to convince him to not destroy all of Camelot, but he was furious! His blood was seething with rage and his energy was endless from his forced rest. He wanted- maybe even needed- revenge. He wanted to make Uther suffer, he wanted payback for all the pain and loss he had endured when Uther had slaughtered his entire race. Now I can go back to the first story of my father. The Dragon was released Uther was at a loss of what to do and well you where there you know what occurred.

Gaius brought up that only one man could be capable of defeating the dragon. That man was a dragon lord. His name was Balinor and he was my father, I just didn't know it yet. After the meeting Gaius pulled me aside and finally revealed to me that the man we were going to search for was my father. My dad. I never had a dad. Gaius was the closest to a parental figure in my entire life and then I discovered that out there was the man who bore me, whose blood and power ran through my vines and knew we had to find him. I was terrified, but excited. And I wish I could have told you but despite what the king said I knew I couldn't trust him. The son of a Dragon Lord would be treated with suspicion and distrust. I couldn't have that. I couldn't have you looking at me like that. Like you are now… but I guess it all comes out in the end.

So, we were on a quest to find my father the man who could save Camelot and whichever way we turned and every person we spoke to made me more nervous of meeting. But then we were so close. And everything went to hell. We were ambushed you were wounded, and I couldn't lose you. I tried to use what I learned from Gaius to heal you, but nothing was working. Then this man comes, he had a long beard, graying hair, his gaze was sad and suspicious and knowledgeable all at once. He said he could help. He saved your life knowing exactly who you were, the son of the man who had exiled and persecuted like an animal. The son of the man who ruined his life by leaving behind the woman he loved. So many reasons to feel angry to refuse to help, but he did it anyway. He was a good man. Better than your father. Uther would have let me die if the situation were reversed, and if by some way I survived he would have had me burnt or hanged or drowned…

Despite him saving your life I still didn't know if I could trust him. He refused to come back to Camelot and I thought for a second that he was not the man I had expected for a father. I told him as much, told him of Gaius and the people in Camelot that would die if he didn't help. That seemed to change his mind. Eventually I told him the truth that the woman he loved was my mother and that I in turn was his son. He gave me a gift the next day that morning before we were attacked. We were happy discussing his freedom after our quest. Me taking him to see mam. Being a family, for once. But then we were attacked. He died trying to protect me and I held him in my arms as, with his last breath he told me that he was proud of me and that I had the strength to save Camelot.

That evening after he past he gave me another gift. His title. I, like you, once your father died inherited his power, his enemies, his allies. I was devastated. I didn't know if I could do it. I was not my father. One day was not enough, there was so much he still hadn't taught me. So, we returned to Camelot and prepared ourselves for battle. I wasn't going to let you go out there powers or not I'd rather die than have another person I care for die in my arms. There's been so many… So off we went.

Kilgharra clearly had the upper hand managing to take out you and every single one of your men. I tried talking to him. He laughed in my face. Then I heard him. My father was speaking to me from beyond the grave telling me exactly what I needed to do. He told that Kilgharra and I were kin and if I spoke to him with our shared tongue he would not be able to refuse me. So, with my power I commanded him to stop his crusade against Camelot. I picked up your spear and held it readily. I was going to kill him, but I couldn't. He was my family. The only piece of my father that I had left. Him and I were the last of our kind, killing him went against my duty as dragon lord it went against my father. You more than anyone should understand how that feels… So, I banished him on pain of death and made him promise to never attack Camelot again. And that was that."

Merlin finished, he could see the range of emotions crossing Arthur's face none of them screamed disgust or seemed to show him wanting to throw him to the dungeons to await judgement.

Arthur nodded at him, "Could… you get some water?"

"What?"

"Water. Could you get some?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow glancing at the empty bucket and then back to Arthur. "We're out."

"Go to the well." Arthur said condescendingly as if it was the most obvious thing, which in retrospect it was, but not when they were talking about something of this magnitude.

"But… Arthur I just told you about… Fine! I'll go get your stupid water."

Arthur frowned as he saw Merlin grab the bucket and leave making sure to slam the door shut.

It wasn't Arthur's fault! It wasn't. It was just a lot to process. He sighed and let his head bang on the table. Perhaps Merlin was right. It was too soon. He'd wait longer next time. He'd be ready. '_I mean how many more secrets could that ba….. how many more secrets could he have?' _What was he going to do now. Merlin had lied about the Dragon, but apparently it was all taken care of and wasn't terrorizing other villages. In fact he hadn't heard any reports of any dragon's sept Morgan's of course so perhaps Merlin really did have the creature- Kilgharra, he amended, all under control. And he supposed Merlin did have a point Balinor had magic and he doubt his father would have kept his word. He never knew the whole story of what happened to the Dragon lords. He didn't know much of anything regarding magic. His father made sure of that. And in doing so he made Arthur and Camelot vulnerable to it. Made him be warry and caused him to kill first and ask questions never, which might not have been necessary. How many more people like Merlin's father were out there, how many non-evil sorcerers where in hiding out for fear of their lives. How many people's death are on his hands. Far too many to count apparently.

"Here." Merlin apparently had returned and filed up a goblet with water before handing it to him. Arthur took it gently and raised to his lips taking a long sip. He placed it on the table and closed his eyes. Merlin broke the law. But it wasn't his fault. The law was obviously wrong wasn't it? It should be. A man shouldn't be judged and found guilty based on their father's actions. As for Merlin releasing the dragon obviously he was tricked. Arthur stood and grabbed Merlin by the arm. The quick movements causing Merlin to flinch and try to pull his arm out of Arthur's grasp in fear.

"Arthur?" And Arthur frowned slightly but didn't let go. He never ever wanted to hear Merlin say his name with that much fear in his voice.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, Son of Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, pardon you for your crimes against the law. You deserve better no man should be hanged for matter of which he can't control. I swear on my blood, on my crown, that I, Arthur Pendragon will never hurt you, unless you truly deserve it of course, and will protect you so help me God. You once said you are happy to be my servant till the day I die. I don't plan on dying anytime soon so if you'll still have me, despite all the grievances that my family has caused yours, and my being an idiot for not allowing you to trust me in the past, know that I am proud to have you by my side."

Merlin's eyes glistened his mouth stuck together. He felt his heart pounding his head hurt for a second he thought the room was spinning. He let out a small smile and nodded grasping Arthur's arm in return and squeezing gently. "Thank you."

Arthur quickly guided him to sit down and passed him a goblet which Merlin drank alarmingly quickly. "Pinch me."

"What?" "I need to know this is real. Pinch me."

Arthur laughed and punched him in the arm, "Is this real enough?" he said as Merlin let out an ouch and smiled.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"You're proud of me?"

"Don't push it."

**End of Part One of Two**

* * *

**A/N: ****Hey guys so I was gonna write both parts together, but it's been a long time since I posted so I decided to just split this into parts so you don't have to wait too long. Also because I quite liked how the story ended here. Next chapter will most likely be a lot shorter than this and will mention the Aithusa and Morgana portion of this story that was left out.**

**I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Thanks so much for your support and I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As I mentioned in the last chapter I don't really know in which direction I will be taking this after the next chapter so if you guys have any suggestions PLEASE let me know. I already have a reveal story (10 Things Merlin Tells Arthur) and read several of them and don't want this one to be the same thing, because reveals while being nice to read/write get kinda old. So if you guys have any ideas I am at your mercy. **

**Also to answer Snipern0sniping: I guess I wanted Merlin to tell Arthur directly so that Merlin could slowly stop feeling afraid of Arthur and trust him more. And the reason for Arthur not going to Gaius or Geoffrey for answers is because 1 I don't really see Gaius revealing Merlin's secrets (not counting the events of the Secret Sharer) and 2 I think that Geoffrey would probably give him some info but probably say that most of the scriptures were burnt/ lost during the purge/locked in the vaults etc. As most scriptures written in Old English were. As for the third part of your question you are absolutely correct in saying that noble lordship is recorded and Geoffrey would most likely have a record, but I sincerely doubt that the show's Uther and his allies would have recognized sorcerers/ dragon lords as nobility. I could potentially have Arthur search for answers later so who knows...**

**Anyways thanks again I really hoped you liked this story.**

**Till next time**

**~Agent C.**


	4. Swords and Dragons Part Two

Merlin smiled, "I never imagined you'd take this so well. I was terrified that you would be like your father. I should have had more faith. I'm sorry for not trusting you. For not telling you sooner, for still not telling you everything."

"I am not going to force you into anything. I can see why you would be afraid of what I'd do and I can't say that you not trusting me doesn't hurt, but I understand. I mean just listening to what you've told me so far… I could have never imagined… never known how many secrets you've kept… how many burdens you've had to carry alone."

"It has been difficult, but I haven't always been alone."

"How many people have you…" _shared your secrets too? _

"Before you, I suppose just two…wait umm four… umm I'm actually not sure but definitely three people that matter the rest were in passing."

"In passing? What do you mean in passing! You went spilling your secrets to total strangers on the streets but not me."

"That's not exactly what I meant?"

"Right? So how many other people know your this Emrys/ Dragonlord person."

_Oh. Well that's different. _Merlin blushed before stuttering, "I thought you meant something else for that it's a lot less… or more I guess? Umm all the druids seem to know I'm Emrys. Like I said I had no idea till Mordred told me I was Emrys. I don't know if he knows I am a Dragon Lord. I wasn't exactly subtle during our attack with Morgana months ago. Umm I'm guessing the dragons don't count." Merlin finished the last part cheekily only to tighten his smile was he saw Arthur's look towards him. He was clearly not amused.

"Right. Umm my Mum knows, obviously. Gaius as well, he's been really helpful, but I don't think he can truly understand how I feel. And umm Lancelot…" Merlin whispered the last part so softly Lancelot had always been a sore spot for Arthur. It's been ages since the whole Guinevere and Lancelot incident, but Arthur had grown a bit cold after the shade incident.

"I must have misheard. Speak up Merlin."

"It doesn't matter umm they passed."

"If they passed, there's no harm."

"Lancelot."

"_Lancelot._ You told Lancelot. Of course, you did. You'd tell anyone who wasn't me." Arthur let go of the breath he was holding before standing and grabbing his goblet finishing the water before slamming it on the table.

"Arthur, that's not…"

"Shut up, Merlin. So is that everyone who knows or knew."

"Umm… Julian the man who wanted to steal the egg, I told him I was a dragon lord before he was crushed by the temple… umm… Your uncle…"

"My uncle?!"

"He discovered I was Emrys in the tunnels before I fought him and his men off…"

"You?..."

"Umm story for another time. Anyways I think those are all the non druid people who knew-know." Arthur nodded before deciding he was about done with the conversation.

"So, how did Morgana end up with a dragon anyway?"

"I wish I knew."

"You said the dragon was the one from the temple of Ashkanar?"

"Yes. But after I hatched it, I never really had the chance to keep tabs on it. I guess I expected Kilgharra to raise him. That obviously wasn't the case and somehow Aithusa ended up with Morgana."

"You hatched it?"

Merlin smiled remembering the memory before nodding, "Only a dragon lord can call a dragon from their egg. It was amazing, he breathtaking."

"I feel a story coming on."

"Not exactly. I took the egg to Kilgharra where he revealed that the only way for a dragon lord to call forth a hatchling was to name it. I decided on Aithusa, Light of the Sun. He was supposed to have a role in the future of Albion, but that was before Morgana crossed his path."

"Can't you command it away from _her_ maybe before Morgana decides to make another sword. Could you command it to burnish Excalibur?"

Merlin was clenching his teeth from the last comment it be so much easier to reveal to Arthur that he was the Once and Future King and that his sword was already forged by a dragon's breath. "I don't want to force him against his will… But now that you know I suppose I could call him one day and figure out what happened between him and Morgana. As for Excalibur…its not necessary the blade is powerful enough to rival any that Morgana makes."

Elated the King nodded, "What if you command the dragon to never be able to make a sword?"

"It's complicated, I should probably speak with Kilgharra. I'm sure he'd approve of a sword with such power never coming into existence again, but I don't know how I'd feel about taking Aithusa's free will away."

"But you're a dragonlord, Merlin. You have the power to command Aithusa and stop him and Morgana. Being King I have to deal with difficult choices. Choices that not everyone agrees with and will rebel against, but are necessary for the greater good. You have power to change things, but you have to use it. You can't expect change if you don't take actions and enforce your decisions. As horrible as this sounds Merlin, not everyone has the privilege or capacity for freedom, Morgana has used her power to hurt the innocent and bring Camelot to its knees more than twice. If I had any sort of power over her I would use it to stop her from terrorizing all the five kingdoms. The druid who wrote to you is right it is your duty to stop Aithusa, because you are the only one left who can."

"What if the price is too high?"

"The decision is ultimately up to you, but inaction is worse than not-not doing anything. As much as I would like to stare out and watch the sky, or spend the day in bed all day, or just ignore every problem that arises, I can't. Because I have a duty to myself and the people of Camelot. I have to make tough decisions because I'm one of the few people who can."

"I'm not like you Arthur. I wasn't groomed my entire life to be a ruler. I was a farmer. Now I'm a servant."

"You are much more than just a servant. You may have not been groomed, but from what I have learned you are powerful and surprisingly wise enough to figure things out and make your own choices."

"I don't want to talk about this. I'm done, Arthur."

"Merlin. come on."

"I will take it under advisement, but I'm done. Both of us have a lot to think about and we both have duties to get to."

Arthur nodded before rising from his seat, "I should go see if I could track down Lord Marcus and Lady Isolde and make up for missing lunch with them. In fact, go set up an area to have tea in the garden while I go find Gwen. Afterwards just deal with your other chores I can get George to serve us."


	5. Guinevere

She didn't exactly know what was going on, but she knew her husband and she knew her best friend and something wasn't right. A couple months ago everything was fine but then she saw how tense and angsty Arthur became around Merlin. Not to mention the fact that he was always asking her questions about him. About where he was what she thinks he's doing? Merlin is his servant he knows what he is doing.

And now she's in the garden waiting for when this meal is over so she can corner her husband and ask what was going on. Why George is serving them, why George is at his side when it should be his best friend.

"I am so glad you decided to reschedule your majesty, my wife and I are honored. I must also say that it is an absolute pleasure to meet your wife, Queen Guinevere I am sorry it has taken so long for introductions to be made."

Gwen smiled softly, "It's nothing to mind, Lord Marcus, we have all met now. I hope the meal has been prepared to your satisfaction."

"It is perfect, your majesty."

Gwen nods in politeness and turns to Arthur. "Would it be alright if we called another servant I am sure we could all benefit from a bit more wine don't you."

"You're right. George go get another pitcher of wine-"

"Actually, I think we should have brought more servants don't you agree, Lady Isolde"

"Y-no of course not your majesty you were right with getting one he seems quite competent."

Gwen's smile tightened. Oh, how she hated some of the things that came with her title all the sucking up the fear of others that they would speak out of turn. At least in front of her face, she was well aware of what Lady Isolde thought about her when she thought she wasn't around.

"See everything is fine, forgive my wife she is still new at this wants to control everything." Arthur says jokingly, "George how about getting us that wine."

George bowed and lift briskly to go fetch the wine. She swallowed down her sigh and took a long sip of her drink.

"Lord Marcus, I was heard that you wanted to throw your ring in the upcoming tournament are the rumors true?"

Lord Marcus laughs before nodding, "They are true, Sire. As you know my lovely wife and I have been trying for a child for quite some time. We feared we'd never have a child but just a fortnight ago my wife's handmaiden noticed the early signs. We didn't want to get our hopes up so we made a call to Gaius right away and he confirmed the good news."

"Congratulations, to both you. Right Guinevere."

"Of course. That is wonderful news. I am sure you'll both make wonderful parents for the little one. Have you thought of names Lady Isolde."

"If it's a boy we were thinking of naming him after Marcus' father like tradition calls. If it is a girl she will be named Isolde."

Gwen snorts softly at the tone and snide of tradition. She is well aware of the traditions in place. "Isolde? You'd name her after yourself? Wouldn't it be a bit confusing?"

"Yes."

Gwen makes a grab for her goblet again at the pace she is going she is surprised her tongue isn't any looser. She turns as George reenters with more wine and refills Arthur's goblet then hers before leaving the pitcher on the table for Lord Marcus's servant to fill his drink.

* * *

Arthur, Gwen questions, why did we have lunch with Lord Marcus?

The couple was making their way towards their shared chambers.

Why? Gwen by now you must know that there are certain duties that I must follow consorting with nobles is one of them. And say what you will but Lord Marcus and Lady Isolde are loyal to Camelot and to us and are worthy of our respect.

Of course. But why did…

Gwen don't.

Don't. Arthur, I am your wife. You should have consulted me.

Arthur scoffs lightly only to shut his mouth at Gwen's glare. I apologize for not consulting you. I didn't think you would be upset. I know that Lord Marcus could be a bit boorish but I didn't think you would object as much as this,

I wouldn't have! I am not upset about that!

Then what.

What's going on with you and Merlin?

Arthur flinched.

Merlin. Nothing.

Did you guys get in a fight?

We shouldn't discuss this out in the open.

Gwen sighs but nods as they continue down the hall.

* * *

We're in the privacy of our own chambers now can you tell me what is going on?

Arthur nodded before shaking his head no. As much as he wanted to talk to her about Merlin he couldn't without revealing secrets that were divulged in confidence.

Arthur?

Look, Guinevere. I can't tell you everything but let's just say that Merlin has shared some personal information that I don't feel comfortable telling. His secrets are his own. But I will admit that learning his secrets has left me in turmoil. I never could have imagined how much of an enigma Merlin truly is.

I am not upset with him. Well maybe a bit that it took me finding him out for him to trust me but I don't hate him. At least I don't think I do. It's just. ARGH! I wish I never got that stupid letter.

What letter?

Nothing. It doesn't matter. What matters is I don't know what to do Gwen. Merlin is a… he has… I can't even say it.

Arthur?

I should go. Just don't tell him I spoke to you about this alright. I'm gonna go.

Go? Arthur we just got here.

I know love, but I think somehow I know what to do.

Arthur says before leaving the chambers.

Gwen shook her head that got her nowhere.

Men.

She sighs before making her way out as well.

* * *

MERLIN!

Arthur yelled as he barged into the physician's quarters.

Ah, Gaius, I was looking for…

In there. Gaius mutters pointing in the direction of Merlin's bedroom before grabbing his medicines and leaving the chambers to go deal with a patient.

Arthur nods and enters the servant's room.

You know for someone who always gets upsets about knocking you don't have a sense of privacy where others are concerned, do you?

Idiot.

Clotpole.

That is not a word. But that's beside the point. As much as I would like to not be here. I need to… I need to-. Gwen was wondering if we got in a fight. Which we did but I couldn't tell her why because it's your secret to share and not mine. And while I was ranting to her about you and whatever the hell has been going on with us and how I couldn't tell her I realized something.

Okay…

I realized that I don't care. I don't care that you have magic. I mean I'm upset it took you this long to tell me… technically you haven't directly but you must have I mean what with all the dragons and druids and everything. And yes knowing your secrets goes against everything I have ever known to believe but I trust you and even though you are an idiot I want you to know that you don't have to worry.

Well?

Thank you.

Your welcome.

Arthur smiled, You know you should probably tell. Arthur stops as he notices Merlin looking at something behind him. Turning to look he takes a deep gulp and takes a step back shielding Merlin.

He. He has magic!

Guinevere. Wait!

Arthur yells as he watches his wife run out of the room.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hi so this isn't so much of a reveal chapter its more of a filler I really wanted Gwen to know what's going on. **

**For one the changes Arthur and Merlin are going through and their acceptance and arguments with one another is something which Gwen would notice as she is Arthur's wife and Merlin's best friend. And also I have been gone for a while so I didn't really know which turn to take this story in. I know that this story can be more than just reading one letter after another especially since I am connecting the story with the final season of the show. And having Gwen know and get to write her before and after Morgana takes her to the dark side is something I want to do. **

**So for the next chapter Ill obviously have to address the gwen issue and fill her in on the letters, but after that Arthur and Merlin can go to their go to person to vent about each other. And I'll probably do another time jump so that I can reference moments from s5 e4 Another's Sorrow and have Merlin read another letter to Arthur (and maybe Gwen too- what do you guys think should she be involved in the letter readings or should it remain one on one). As for the letter who should it be from? I did say it could be from anyone (Not Freya yet I want to save her for when Gwen goes dark side) so any suggestions?**

**Anyways thank you so much for reading and sorry if this chapter didn't live up to the wait I got held up with work and college and all but hey thanks to the COVID quarantine fing up my schedule and classes being transferred online I may be updating a lot quicker. Hopefully I am still working so we'll see.**

**Thanks again and please let me know what you think. **

**-Agent C.**


	6. Another's Sorrow

**A/N**

This takes place right after Gwen runs out of Merlin and Arthur's room.

There is also a sort of time jump where I mention a bit of the events of s5 e4 Another's Sorrow. Then another jump to say maybe a couple of hours after the end of the episode where Merlin, Gwen, and Arthur talk about what happened. Basically its all canon summary the events happened the same way as the show, but just with Arthur knowing of Merlin's magic.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Merlin turned to look at Arthur then proceeded to look at the door where Gwen exited.

"What just happened?"

"It's complicated," Arthur started then stopped at Merlin's look before turning towards the door. "Guinevere. She's upset with me, well I guess us. We weren't acting as inconspicuous as we thought. She cornered me after our meal with Lord Marcus and I may have told her about the letters and you. I mean I didn't out right tell her about you but I may have alluded to… I'll fix it. Let me talk to her."

Merlin nodded, "Alright just maybe ease into the magic talk. I know Gwen and I don't want her to think that I'm evil. When she found out about Morgana she didnt take it well."

"You're not Morgana. She''ll come around I mean I did and Gwen is more understanding than both of us put together."

"You're right there, but I think we should both tell her."

* * *

Gwen couldn't believe it. Merlin has magic and Arthur knew about it. That explains the cold shoulder towards Merlin recently. Which in the long run makes sense. Merlin and Arthur are practically inseparable sure they have they're moments but at the end of the day they are both loyal to one another. But magic. Gwen has learned the hard way that magic, while might not be entirely evil, certainly brings trouble. She can understand the cold shoulder Arthur had been giving Merlin and she's sure that Arthur must know much more than what she just overheard considering how much of a drama king her husband can be- Gwaine's words not hers- and she knows Arthur is not shy of banishing those he cares for. So Merlin using magic and Arthur accepting him is well rather unbelievable.

Looking at what she knows about Merlin she supposes that deep down she always knew there was something special about Merlin. Thinking back to the first time she met him back when she was still a maid and he was just Gaius' new apprentice. In the stocks Merlin had quite literally told her that he was in disguise. She thought he was just joking at first and later after getting to know him thought that in a way he was right Merlin was kind and strong and he cared for Camelot rather quickly making her unable to think of a Camelot before Merlin came along.

There was also a time now that she recalls that Merlin had stood up for her in front of the king declaring that he was a sorcerer! She thought he was just being good ol Merlin. But if what she heard was true then Merlin had been responsible not only for curing her father, but stopping Uther from burning her at the stake.

She suddenly felt a stronger admiration for her friend. Suddenly all those strange requests and confidence that he knew Arthur would be safe made more sense. Merlin has been using his powers to protect her and Arthur and most likely the entire kingdom.

Gwen's mind literally hurt trying to think of all the times Merlin had used his magic to help them and the she thought about it the more she found herself ashamed she hadn't realized it sooner. She didn't blame Merlin especially after realizing that he must have been the reason for helping them take back Camelot and stopping sorcerers from harming the city. She did though feel ashamed. Her friend, her best friend had been keeping a secret for who knows how long and he had been using his gifts, gifts that would have most likely gotten him killed if he was caught, to save all of their arses.

Gwen let out a laugh. Everyone thought that Merlin was nothing but a servant. Looking back she recalls calling Merlin 'ordinary'once. Merlin she realized long ago as their friendship grew was certainly not ordinary no one could ever take his place.

Some even think him a fool, but really if anyone's the fool its all of them. No one has ever thought to point the finger at Merlin… Witchfinder aside and now thinking about it even with the witch finder, Merlin had managed to turn things around and make them think the whole idea was preposterous. Merlin a sorcerer. If anyone had told her that yesterday she would have probably send them to the dungeons for bad mouthing her friend and then had a good laugh, but now.

Gwen knows she should go talk to him. Oh God the way she ran after she heard the news. Well she had to make things right. Magic or not Merlin was her friend they had both gone on so many adventures together had each had each others backs for so long that she wasn't going to let this ruin them. She trusted Merlin she knew that Merlin would give up his life for his friends and in turn she would give her life to save him. If she had to think of someone she should fear Merlin would never and will never be on it.

With that in mind Gwen started making her way towards the doors shocked to find that as she opened them Merlin and Arthur were standing on the other side.

* * *

"Gwen we-"

Merlin started only to be cut off by Guinevere pulling him into a hug. Merlin hesitated at first squirming a bit for finally letting his arms wrap around her.

Arthur watches amused but clears his throat. "Perhaps we should take this inside no need for the servants to see and start mouthing off."

Gwen pulls back and nods stepping aside for both men to enter. She makes her way to the table and sits indicating for Merlin and her husband to do the same.

"So how long have you both known. Or well how long has Arthur known. And well maybe why? I mean I was a bit disappointed I didn't know but I understand but still I can't wrap my head around why you would even start practicing magic not that I'm not grateful or anything I mean you most likely saved us probably a thousand times but-"

"Love, breath." Arthur spoke cutting his wife off noticing her rambling wasn't exactly making Merlin feel comfortable about the situation, "Also stick to one question at a time. I only discovered that Merlin has magic a few months ago he kind of told me, but really I actually caught him and made him tell me what was going on. As for when Merlin started practicing I can't say for sure but Merlin was born with magic so I'm going with probably his entire life."

Gwen looked surprised at that but somehow felt better knowing that Merlin was born with magic rather than him learning it.

Turning to Merlin,"So you've been basically hiding your true self your entire life."

Merlin nodded, "Yes."

"I'm sorry."

Merlin's eyes widened a bit at that like he could quite believe that someone would ever feel sorry or sympathize with his situation which if Gwen thought about it living in secrecy for so long he probably did feel shocked.

"Regardless of Merlin's magic he is still our friend. Like you said Merlin has saved us several time I still don't know how many times or how exactly. But we're all going to figure out the truth at Merlin's pace. I know this might be a bit difficult to understand and you might be a bit mad, I certainly was but there's no reason for that Merlin is not Morgana I trust him not to to betray us."

Gwen looked to her husband feeling offended if she was being honest she had already come to her own conclusions but Merlin betraying them was never one of them.

"Believe it or not I don't care if Merlin has magic." she said addressing Arthur before turning to Merlin her tone lighter, " I have questions of course and will not push until your ready, but you are my friend magic or no magic. I know I ran and it might have looked bad, but I just needed time to think."

Merlin smiled he was glad but was still finding the situation unbelievable not only had Arthur just spoken up for him and accepted him, but now Gwen had as well. Both making sure to let him know that they still trusted him and considered him a friend.

More than that he felt relieved. Having his secret be known by two of the people he trusted the most in the world felt like he was releasing a huge breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Sure, he has dreamed of telling Arthur and Gwen and the knights but never in any of his dreams has he imagined them taking it this well. Sure Lancelot and Gaius had but they didn't count. Gaius himself use to practice magic, secretly still does from time to time if the situation demands and Lance was much more open minded being a foreigner; but Arthur and Gwen had lived their entire lives in Camelot have both lived in the days of the Purge, have heard tales of nightmare all involving magic. Not to mention all the nightmares and close calls they have all faced because of sorceres misusing it for revenge.

"Thank you."

* * *

A few days later Princess Mithian of Nemeth came to Camelot to ask for assistance from King Arthur to help find her father and stop Odin. Arthur chose to help the princess but questions about the King's intentions started to stir. Was King Arthur helping the princess of Nemeth out of friendship or was he seeking revenge on the man who had killed his father.

Gwen had to make sure that Arthur knew of the consequences of going against Odin and wanted to make sure that if Arthur planned to do anything he would be doing it for the right reasons.

Merlin and Arthur were in the woods with a small group of knights, Gaius, the princess, and the princess servant Hilda. Merlin had made sure to approach Arthur and like Gwen tried to figure out where Arthur's thoughts were. Arthur had told Merlin that Odin was a plague and he could not allow for him to get away with murdering King Rodor. He also asked Merlin what he would do in the situation. Merlin had told him that he probably would go with revenge but he was just a servant and if he ever was put in a position where he would have to kill a man who had murdered his father the entirety of the kingdom would not be thrown to war.

Throughout their journey Merlin had been to focused on Arthur to notice how suspicious Hilda seemed. He did wonder if Princess Mithian was telling the truth even going as far as realizing that her story just didn't add up. However after a talk with Gaius where the physician said that Mithian must still be in shock he put his concerns aside.

That is up until the Princess had gone up to him and asked if he could go fill up her waterskin. Merlin could not have refused the princess and went to the stream not thinking anything of the situation till he saw it. Morgana. The name was scratched onto a rock and as he saw it it took seconds for his brain to realize that Morgana was in their midst and most likely plotting to lead Arthur into a trap to kill him and possibly start a war by using Princess Mithian. Merlin's body ran as fast as he could he had to warn the king. Unfortunately, Morgana had suspected that the princess was planning something and intercepted him using her magic to throw him against a tree his head receiving as bashing and then using her magic to make Merlin's neck close up causing Merlin to choke than collapse into an unconsciousness and eventually death.

After bringing Merlin back to the camp Arthur was worried about Merlin, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. He had bigger issues to worry about like stopping the man who killed his father and helping reunite King Rodor and Mithian.

Merlin finally came to thanks to Gaius saving him with magic and quickly took of filling Gwaine in on the way to catch up with Arthur's party who was already at least an hour a head of them.

Merlin had eventually reached Arthur and saved the day by causing an earthquake providing enough of a distraction for Arthur, Percival and royals of Nemeth to run.

Not wishing for the royals to be injured Arthur told them to split up as he and Merlin ran one way leading Odin's men to a dead end. Odin had demanded to battle Arthur one to one. Odin put up a good enough fight but in the end was no match for the king of camelot.

Arthur had Odin dead to right sword at his neck. His mind was racing he could finally get justice for his father, but he knew deep down that he shouldn't kill him. Merlin intervened speaking Arthur's own doubts out about how war would not only destroyy the kingdom but would not lead to the united land Arthur wanted to create. Arthur agreed and with a bit of persuasion so did Odin and both rulers made a truce to let bygones be forgotten and to no longer attack against their territories.

* * *

After the weeks events and Arthur having a quick talk with Gwen and Merlin having one with Gaius. Merlin Gwen and Arthur decided to get together and talk about Morgana's attack as well as to question him on his recovery and his help in the fight.

"Are you an idiot, Merlin. An earthquake culd you be more bloody obvious!"

"Please if you didn't know it was me you probably wouldn't have connected the dots."

"But I did! Next time be more careful the last thing I need is for people to find out that my servant is a sorcerer."

Gwen sighed annoyed at her husband, "He was only trying to help. Lets not forget he saved your life and managed to stop you from causing an endless war."

Merlin smiled smuggly at Arthur puffing out his chest. Arthur glared and shoved him.

Gwen watching her boys smiled before turning back to Merlin, "Don't think your not in trouble either. Arthur is right next time you use magic maybe try and be more subtle about it."

Merlin nodded mumbling that he would try.

"So Merlin, how did you manage to get yourself knocked out. Obviously Morgana had something to do with it, but aren't you supposed to be this all powerful prophesied warlock how could you let her get the upper hand."

"I did not let her get the upper hand! She caught me by surprise. Also Morgana is just as powerful as I am probably more. I was actually quite impressed that she managed to keep that aging spell going all that time despite her feeling weak."

"You don't really think she is more powerful than you? I mean Arthur had said that you were…"

"Yes, those are the prophecies Gwen. However, for the past few years since retaking Camelot I have been here hiding only using spells and honing my so called talents when the situation demands it. While Morgana has probably been spending all her time practicing and getting stronger."

"If that's a jibe at me for not freeing magic, Merlin I already told you I can't. I can't change the kingdom over night just for you. Especially not with Morgana at large and a huge majority of the council still holding on to their beliefs that magic is evil."

"I'm not asking you to. I understand and I quite like still being able to have the upper hand in a future battle with Morgana. The only trump card I have is that she has no idea about me."

"Still," Gwen started, "it must be difficult keeping it a secret. I know you've done it your entire life but we are both here for you and I actually think that perhaps we should let the knights know."

Merlin started coughing and shook his head.

" Just the Knights of the Round Table since those are the ones we are closest too. It doesn't even have to be all of them maybe you can tell them one at a time?"

"I don't know."

"She's right though having one of the knights know would help when were out in the forest. Think about it you said that Gaius had to wait to use magic to save you till Gwaine was out of the way. It will be much more convenient if they knew."

"I am not going to tell everyone my secret just to make your life more convenient!"

Merlin glared rising and making his way out of the King and Queen's shared chambers and heading back to his own.

* * *

It wasn't like Merlin actually liked keeping his magic a secret. He just didn't want to see the looks of hate or betrayal coming from his closest friends. Merlin turned to go up the steps into his bedroom and lay on his cot.

But maybe Gwen was right. Maybe the knights would accept him maybe there would be some tension in the beginning but it would all go away once they realized he was still him. Right?

Merlin sighed his fingers messing up his hair. If I were to tell one of the knights first well there was no doubt who he would go to. He just needed a little bit of time first.

* * *

**A/N**

Hi so I know I haven't update since March and I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I finally have an idea of where I want this story to go.

I will have Merlin read letters to Arthur but they will no longer be a huge focus to this story. (Which kinda annoys me since I might have to update the summary but I'll leave that for future me to figure that out.) With that said I am open to ideas on what the next letter should be so if any of you have suggestions for the letter for ch 7 (the next chapter) im open to see/ what you all would want.

I mentioned in the last chapter how I wasn't sure if the letters should stay strictly between Arthur and Merlin. Gwen obviously know the truth but I don't know if I actually want her there for the process at least not for all of them. I want to have more Merthur friendship bonding moments.

Also for the next chapter and the ones after I will be going with the events that happened in the show with just some changes the story wont shift from canon (too much) till after I address the next episode s5 e5 The Disir.

Merlin will also reveal his secret to the knights eventually obviously starting of with Gwaine because I love their friendship and it just make most sense for Gwaine to know first from the rest of the knights.

So yeah...

I think thats all I had to say. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and are interested despite me taking so long to update. I also want to say a thank you for all of you who have favorite/ followed this story. I really don't want to let you guys down so I really hope you guys/gals keep reading and let me know of any concerns you may have.

**Please stay safe.**

-Agent C.


End file.
